


Pick Up

by EndlessPossibiliTaes



Series: Me being Trash [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anger Management, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes
Summary: My grudge shouldn't be with her. It should be directed with myself. I let myself become consumed by it. I can't hate Jongin for what he wants.It means he doesn't love me anymore.It means he likes women now.It doesn't mean I'm not good enough.He cheated. It happened. I need to stop dwelling on it and let it go. But it's hard letting go of someone who left such a mark.I've never loved someone so much. I don't think I ever will again.But I will find happiness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't edit don't kill me

Kyungsoo hated Minseok with a burning passion. Who was he to decide when he felt like dying. He was tired. He had nothing to live for anymore.

Jongin left him about 5 months ago after three years together. Jongin cheated on him, then went with the girl with no second thoughts on Kyungsoo.

His mother was an asshole. His father was a homophobic drunk. He literally had no friends. None, at all.

Every time he left the house he feared people staring. Their eyes wandering on his body telling all his imperfections and faults.

Kyungsoo dug his nails in his wrist as he looked down at his phone. The suicide hotline number sitting on his screen. His fingered hovered over the call button, before gathering the courage to push it, closing his eyes after putting the phone on speaker.

"Suicide hotline, I'm here to help." That voice. Kyungsoo stuttered,

"Um..."

"You ok?" Honestly.

"N-no." Kyungsoo shifted on his chair.

"Tell me what's wrong. Take your time."

"I um. I'm lonely. I have nothing to live for anymore. I don't have anyone to love me."

"People treat you how you treat yourself. If you dont love yourself they won't love you."

"I'm ugly... I'm short...Skinny. Dumb. Very depressed, I cant go outside without scratching my skin. No one wants me. Most importantly I'm gay. It's just hard to live anymore"

"Sounds awful. You think that about yourself, but I'm sure no one feels that way about you. Tell be about a hard drop in your life. The lowest you've ever been.

"W-when my boyfriend left me for someone else."

"What happened that day?"

"He- I caught him texting this girl. I was willing to forgive him, but he-. He loved her more and he...left."

"Thats...that sounds really sad." His voice made Kyungsoo shiver.

This was nothing but sympathy. Pity.

"So about you having no friends, figuratively or you actually have no friends?"

"I have none. A lot of people call me mean. Or say I look mean when it's just my face..."

"Maybe you should think more positive, smile more."

"Then I'm lying to myself."

"While with other people, a person can change. They could be more open, get a social media. Your not lying to yourself unless you actually lie and act happy go lucky."

"Will...Will you be my friend?"

"Sure." 

"Whats your name?" Kyungsoo tapped his foot. The last time he had actually talked to a 'friend' was  Baekhyun, which was 17 days ago. Not that he was counting.

"Chanyeol." He said he heard a slight shift in the chair he was sitting in. Most likely a roller chair.

"I-I'm Kyungsoo."

"Nice to meet you. So when people call you mean. Are you actually mean?"

"I guess I can be kind of...snappy." He chuckled remembering when Baekhyun said he was in his resting bitch face.

"Your boyfriend, did he make you happy?"

"Yeah. H-he use to get me flowers. Or come to my house at random times and just... Hug me. He'd be there when I wake up and rub my head while I sleep." He started to cry, sniffling slightly over the phone

"You miss that?"

"Y-yes."

"That's the problem. You need to move on. No matter how hard it is. Think of it like this. He loved you, but he loved the other person. more to cheat on you with. You won't find happiness dwelling on him. You have to find your own happiness and purpose. crying won't bring him back. Killing yourself won't bring you happiness. All you'll get is nothing but a free ticket out of life." Kyungsoo sighed. He was right. He got up, going into the kitchen.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'll try to let him go."

"You won't try to let him go. You will let him go."

"I will let him go." 

"Good." Chanyeol heard the fridge opening over the phone."Stress eating will make your depression worse,you'll start to think you're fat." Kyungsoo looked down, closing the fridge.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled to himself.

"Give me a call if you start getting second thoughts. Get all your emotions out."

"I will. You have a really nice voice." Kyungsoo bit his finger, hearing the laugh Chanyeol gave.

"Thank you. Have a good day." And he hung up. Kyungsoo actually felt better. Like a weight being lifted off his chest.

 

His afternoon was perfect. He actually talked with Baekhyuns friends and made friends of his own. He smiled and laughed, his contact list wasn't empty anymore.

 

His day was perfect. 

Until he seen Jongin, walk into the library, and sit right next to Minseok. Like nothing was wrong.

That same feeling of the need to be isolated came over him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kyungsoo pov*

It was hard looking at myself and not knowing who I was. Getting my hopes up and feeling happy, then it's all gone. Just looking at him can tear me apart.

He said I need to let go.

The more I try, the tighter my grip gets. She took him from me. Chanyeol said I can't isolate myself. I need to say how I feel even of it won't matter in the end.

My grudge shouldn't be with her. It should be directed with myself. I let myself become consumed by it. I can't hate Jongin for what he wants.

It means he doesn't love me anymore.

It means he likes women now.

It doesn't mean I'm not good enough.

He cheated. It happened. I need to stop dwelling on it and let it go. But it's hard letting go of someone who left such a mark.

I've never loved someone so much. I don't think I ever will again.

But I will find happiness.

* * *

 

"When's the last time you left your house."

"A week ago."

"Kyungsoo."

"What?" I snapped at the only person willing to help me.

"Go outside."

"Ok I'm out." He chuckled.

"How dumb do you think I am." It sounded like his mouth was full. The shuffle of a bag." Outside. now."

"B-but I don't have my makeup-"

"You got clothes on your back right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Makeup isn't making you look pretty. In your case make up is hiding you from yourself. You put it on to impress people who could give a rat's ass about you. Stop doing things for people, do it for yourself."

I opened the door, walking down the stairs and stepping on the concrete. The birds chirped loudly.

"How many people are out there."

"Not much."

"Do they look like they care about how you look?"

"No..."

"Ok then. How was today?"

"Same as always.  Boring. Uneventful."

"Its boring because you made it boring." He chuckled over the phone. "You should go out tonight. On your own. You might feel better by yourself, did Jongin take you out often?"

"Yeah, like twice a week."

"Go out on your own to feel independent again. Go anywhere you want so you can feel like you can stand being alone. Or at least accept that he's not coming back."

"W-what...what if he does come back?"

"Let it go. Kyungsoo he cheated on you."

"I know but-"

"You're stronger then that. He was happy enough with her to leave you." Chanyeol's words stung, but they gave me enough confidence.

* * *

I felt good going out on my own. I felt free almost. I didn't wear any make up(well....just a little) and ate at a restaurant, paid for my own meal. I felt in control again. 

When i got home I took a shower, laying in a over sized Ramen Bowl shirt. I rolled up the sleeves, then ruffled my wet hair with a towel.

I looked at himself in the mirror, admiring my short skinny body.

I use to wish i could be like those girls. The ones in America that were' slim thick' with all their curves in the right places.

I was slightly more happy with the way I looked.

A text popped up on my phone. I  
 went over to the nightstand, taking it off the charger and opening it. It was from Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

Bacon  
  
we need to talk  
  
about what?

 

 

You and Jongin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kyungsoo pov*

I was trying. 

So so hard. My temper would come out on anyone. Today wasn't the best day. It was horrible. In other words it's was normal. I was in the library, trying to study for a test I had in two months. I just wanted to keep myself busy. If I'm left alone I'll start to think.

When I start thinking, I start getting depressed.

When I get depressed I'll decide on killing myself.

I love Minseok with all my heart, but he needs to stop calling himself Xuimin. He. makes Baekhyun and Jimin call him that. It's annoying.

I'm annoyed by every fucking thing.

 

He stepped on my fucking foot this morning. I nearly called him every name under the sun and below the ocean. I ran into Jongin again.

He tried to talk to me. Chanyeol said I'm supposed to put everything behind me.

I can't.

I loved him too much just to let him go. He still followed me though.

"Soo!" He chased after me, grabbing my arm once he got close enough." Please, we cant keep doing this. Soo I love you, just...I'm sorry for everything."

"Soo?" His grip tightened

"What, what the fuck do  _you_ want!"

"Soo, stop, look at me." I looked up at him, my palm started to sweat.

"I love you"

"I hate you" I hissed, pulling my arm out his grip.

"Typical Kyungsoo hyung." He chuckled. He continued to follow me." Come get a drink with me."

"What do you want from me." His jaw tightened, stepping closer to me.

"I don't love her, Soo, I love you."

"You-you bastard." I pushed his chest." You cheat on me and expect everything to be ok! Five months and thirteen days and you expect me just to forget that you fucked-

"Kyungsoo-" people started to look.

"That bitch, in our bed, then claim you loved her, leave me to suffer. Go fuck yourself Jongin!" I knew my face was red or at least getting there. I started to cry, pulling my hair hard until my scalp burned.

"Kyungsoo." He reached out.

"No!" I ran, didn't stop until I reached my house, where I took in gulps of air.

 

"He said he loved me, that he doesn't love her."

"You'll just get hurt again."

"I know!"

"It's up to you though, do you trust him enough to go back with him."

"...No."

"Kyungsoo...I tell you to find happiness."

"I know."

"All you will find with him is hate. Or jealously. Or anger."

"Chanyeol, thank you."

"No problem, hey I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you...wanna meet,For lunch or something?"

"I'm um...socially awkward."

"I get that, but do you want to?"

"S-sure..."

* * *

I laid in my bed. Even after changing the mattress and sheets I still hear her moans. I still hear his disgusting words.

Words he'd tell me.Words that'd make me beg, or cry for release. Words that sent me to heaven.

"I hate him." I told myself. I rolled over, where I'd usually wake up next to him. I seen his beautiful face. His full lips slightly parted, his messy hair, eyes opening slowly, his lips curving into a delicate smile, telling me good morning.

"I hate him."

 

I tried to imagine anyone but him. But his image kept popping up. On top of me, forcing my mouth open with his tongue, spreading my legs and pushing in rough until he hit that bundle of nerves.

I didn't want him.

The pleasure from my vibrator faded into a less satisfying thump.

I held the base of my cock, trying to keep myself from coming.

I didn't want it to be because of him. But it was because of him.

Sadly, it was relaxing. I missed the feeling of him. How he throbbed in my hands, a whine escaping his lips. Or when his body enveloped mine, holding me still as he pulled my hair and demanded me to tell him what I wanted.

 

I wanted to forget all that and start new. No matter how hard it was.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kyungsoo Pov*  
> Didn't edit dont kill me

Ok.

Ok Kyungsoo.

You got this.

You're the man.

Fucking shitty hell.

What if I'm too ugly, or too short for him, or too fat for him. Or too skinny.

It's not a date, calm down. Just friends having coffee.

Coffee. 

Caffeine.

Crushed up beans poured into a cup with milk sugar possibly cinnamon and whipped cream.

I'm tripping. freaking out. dying on the inside.

I'm already dead.

* * *

O-fucking-k let's do this!

I walked into the cafe, sitting at a small table in the back.

Chanyeol:

Where are you.

The King:

The purple table in the back.

I tapped my foot. Is he the short guy, or the blond guy. Or maybe.

Jesus has slapped me with a golden chancla.

His hair was grey, messy but still cute. He was tall, skinny, wide eyes, pretty lips and a smile that was blinding.I looked up at him, clearing my throat as I realized I was staring. 

He's out of my league. How can a man be cute and sexy at the same time. That's not how life works. You're either cute, or sexy, this man was an equal mix of both. The way he acted, walked and portrayed himself was cute. But the smile on his face, the way he looked in general was sexy making me struggle to look at him without pouncing on his face.

Most importantly-

"Hi Kyungsoo. You're Kyungsoo right?"

That fucking voice.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you."

That voice would be the death of me.

"Yeah! How are you!"

Who was Jongin again?

"I'm g-good."

I don't seem to recall. 3 years. Don't remember. Forgot everything after I graduated.

"You're really quiet." He smiled brightly, shuffling in his chair. I could tell his long legs were uncomfortable on this small ass table.

"W-we could move to a booth."

Stop stuttering Kyungsoo. Be the man!

"Sounds good."

"O-ok."

Stop stuttering before I smack you upside your head.

They moved to a booth, Kyungsoo arguing with himself was interrupted by this beautiful creation of nature."What do you want? It's on me." Chanyeol smiled.

"A frappuccino is fine."

Good, now talk properly.

Chanyeol ordered himself the same.

"Um..."

"So. Tell me about what happened yesterday."

"I-I" I took a breath, before starting again." I was studying, and I seen him, he said he love me and I told him to fuck off."

"Mhm." He sipped his, the foam sticking to is lip." Is he stalking you?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today." Chanyeol licked the foam off his lips.

If you love me God, please, please don't do this to me."

"You're so cute, like a hamster." I blushed, playing with the sleeves of my sweater." Habit?"

"I don't know how to stop." He grabbed both my hands pushing them to my sides.

"Tell me your favorite color." He was so close, I could smell the frappuccino on his breath, the shampoo in his hair, the cologne on his clothes.

Help me

"P-purple." I felt slightly calmer, looking in his brown orbs, searching for approval.

"Good." He giggled. Pulling back.

"Well I did promise you lunch, come on." He got up, paying for the drinks and pulling me out the cafe. I continued to slurp mine. He med me to his car, opening the door for me.

I felt like a woman. I pouted as I got in, putting ok my seat belt and adjusting it so it wasn't too tight.

It was a really nice car. Leather interior, red exterior, a Mustang. He drove fast to subway, parking the car and once again opening the door for me. He was so tall. I looked up at him as he dragged me into subway. I got a meatball sub. He got some Italian thingy with mayonnaise.

We ate and talked about likes and dislikes. Chanyeol has only had crushes. Brave enough to ask, but denied. How could you reject such a beautiful nice generous creature like this one.

He's bisexual,open minded. Loves fun. Likes to party, drink, game and sleep. Most importantly he was a virgin.

He hated people who couldn't except who they were. People who tried to change themselves from what they were born as. Ruining their mother and fathers creation. Changing how they looked like a healthy mix of both parents, to looking like the child Kylie Jenner never had.

I was talking about how I sometimes wake up angry. And he just reached over and wiped sauce off my lips. I blushed a bright red.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Look on the positive of life. instead of waking up angry about something that happened yesterday, wake up happy that you're starting a new day!"

I love him. Its decided. no argument.

* * *

While we were walking casually to his car I seen two familiar head. One blonde and one black.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun yelled from across the street. I couldn't see the other taller figure jogging after him." Oh, Soo, who's this nicely glazed donut you have over here just waiting in the box to be bitten.

Damn you Byun Baekhyun.

"This is Chanyeol."

"I'm Chanyeol! Nice to meet you!" He shook, his hand.

"This is my friend Jongin."

Fucking Hell.

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol no.

"Yeah."

No Chanyeol.

"Soo, is this the guy."

Chan-fucking-yeol!

"Unfortunately. Yes."

"What?" Jongin asked.

"You've given him crippling depression. He cant walk out the house without scratching the skin on his body, and you have the fucking nerve...." Chanyeol glared at him, stopping himself. I never thought I'd see him angry. it looks unnatural. Like he was born to smile.

"Come on, Soo.  Nice meeting you Baekhyun." He dragged me over to the car, still opening the door for me, getting in and taking me home after asking for directions. After two minutes he was back to smiling again, complaining about how dangerous it is driving at night.

"The sun is still up."

"Its setting soon though." He pouted." I may or may not be afraid of the dark.

I giggled.

* * *

 

"I had fun, thanks." I walked up the stairs. I heard a whirling sound, before hearing the voice of an angel.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Yes."

"...Next week!" I smiled, actually showing teeth.

"Yeah!" I smiled brighter, he smiled back, driving off.

I took a good ass shower, sleeping naked in my big bed, I threw out the picture of me and Jongin.

In other words, I burned it on the stove. I slept good, waking up at three am to a text from Chanyeol.

Daddy:

Goodnight!

why is he sleeping at three am. 

The King:

Morning.

I have no idea

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo pov

I sat up, stretching my back before jumping out my bed. I walked around my house in nothing but my [Oversized starwars shirt](https://dtpmhvbsmffsz.cloudfront.net/posts/2015/03/31/551b3a6841b4e0104a006556/m_551b3a6941b4e0104a006558.jpg), putting on some music and leaving YouTube on auto play. I ate some frozen pizza, putting it in the oven and sitting on my couch I was about to turn on the tv until there was a knock on my door. I assumed it was Baekhyun.

I got up to open the door, wiping some sauce off my face and looking at the person intruding into my territory. 

"So you still live at the same place." My eyes couldn't help but roll, closing the door. Jongin kept it open with his foot. I slammed it more, trying to break his foot. He pushed it open, he glared at me as I fell. He limped slightly, cursing as he put pressure on his foot.

I sat up, pulling my shirt down to cover my self a little.

"Still have that fight in you."

"Fuck you." Jongin offered his hand to help  me get up. I slapped it away, getting up on my own." Get out."

"No. I told you I loved you."

"Loved."

"I still do. Soo please , I can make it right."

"Get out!" I pushed him." Go fuck your slut and leave me alone!" I backed up as he approached me. He pinned me against the wall. I lifted my knee to ram him in the balls, He backed out of my reach, before coming closer again.

I missed him.

He kissed me.

I missed his warmth so much.

His hands wandered up my thighs, grabbing my ass. Moving along my back, his other hand  grabbed my neck, asserting himself.

I missed his roughness. How he'd touch me until I choked on my own pleasure.

He squeezed, pushing his thumb up into my throat, cutting off my air.

He always knew what I loved. His hungry gaze tearing me apart, bit by bit. He turned me so his chest was on my back. I heard his belt jingle, his zipper being pulled down, and the sound of him spitting, rubbing his cock before pushing against my hole.

It took a couple tries but he got in, pushing on my back and starting a punishing pace. I sighed as he entered me, I missed it so much. How he'd fill me so well.

But this is wrong. This was so wrong. But the pleasure was so right. He was chuckling as he pulled out and threw me to the floor. He thrusted back in,  ramming my prostate, suckling on my nipple as he kept hitting it.

Chanyeol wouldn't like this. He wouldn't approve of me.

But I was so close.

I cant let my enemy break me.

"S-stop. Stop Jongin!" He let up, throbbing inside of me as he stilled his movements. He sucked his teeth, pulling out and fixing his clothes.

"Always so stubborn."

"I... This wasn't suppose to happen."

"It was, you wanted it, "

"I-I've moved on Jongin. I can't keep doing this! Every time I get better you come around and fuck things up. Please just let me be happy. Just leave me alone." 

"Soo-"

"No! Just get out." He turned and he left, slamming the door. He left without another word or even a pitiful glance. I sat up, going back to my couch and picking up my phone.

I called Chanyeol, searching for some type of comfort.

"We fucked. B-but I stopped-"

"Wait what?!"

"I know, you said no but in the moment my body said yes and I already was frustrated so before you start scolding me-"

"Kyungsoo, you have to be stronger then that. If you crumble he'll use it against you. it it will be a repeat of last time." He was right. Suddenly I felt it. The three years of his hands moving along every inch of my body.

I hate that he was right.

* * *

I met with Chanyeol again. Looks like he worked in a bakery on his free time. It's funny how such a clumsy, crazy person could be so gentle. Big hands sculpted a birthday [cake](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0206/7880/files/IMG_0939_1920x.jpg?v=1505792471) so beautifully and perfectly. I assumed he played football, or some type of sport But he was a gentle giant. He didn't like violence.

 

 

*3rd person*

 

 

Chanyeol was so beautiful. An open minded person. He was actually pansexual. He didn't care, if he loved you he wouldn't judge you, if he loved you he wouldn't let' wrong placed parts' changed his mind. He actually went out with a hermaphrodite before, In middle school, unfortunately(fortunately) they broke up when he moved away.

Chanyeol would never judge him. When he described how he couldn't control his feelings sometimes. He'd actually defend him.

It's like they were polar opposites. Kyungsoo judges everyone. He was strictly gay, rude, didn't take any bullshit, hated skinship and people. If stuck in a room and he doesn't known you, he won't even say hello or how's it going. Keeps his emotions bottled up.

Chanyeol was open minded, never judges, loved everyone, enjoys hugs or any type of affectionate touch. He might just say hello to everyone he passes whether if you like him or not. Chanyeol Is emotional,easy to read and communicate with.

 

Kyungsoo was eating a slice of the [sponge cake](http://assets.kraftfoods.com/recipe_images/opendeploy/173016_640x428.jpg) he made before. He moaned at the first bite, quite sexually.

"I'm gonna cum." Chanyeol giggles finishing up the birthday cake and wrapping it lightly, instructing the family the ideal way to carry it. He brought Kyungsoo another slice of cake, seeing the glint in his eyes.

He loved sweets.

 "Chanyeol!" He blushed, turning his attention to Kyungsoo."You could rule the world with your cakes."

"They're not that good." His pink blush became a deeper red.

"Excuse me." Kyungsoo challenged."these cakes will end racism, everybody will be so busy enjoying this masterpiece, they won't care for your ethnicity." Chanyeol laughed.

"You really know how to raise someone up."

"I was flirting. was that bad?

"F-flirting." Chanyeol sat down twirling the fork in his hand.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't flirt with you. Your handsome, you have the best personality, and you can cook. That's the whole package."

Chanyeol smiled from ear to ear. He got up, it was doo closing time and he had to usher some costumers out. 

* * *

 

*Kyungsoo pov*

 

Chanyeol was so bashful. Yes been blushing since I admittted to flirting. He couldn't look me in my eye for more then two seconds. 

We were at this restaurant he claimed was the best he ever ate at. It was mostly fast food but it was nice. We shakred a basket of fries. He got a burger and me being on my sugar high, got a gigantic cookie. About the size of my head. The waiter was attractive but I didn't want to look at him. I wanted to look at Chanyeol. 

Our hands brushed together while eating the fries, and he nearly lost his shit. He quickly pulled his hands back in his lap, looking down at his empty plate. I smirked.

"What's wrong Channie?" I asked innocently.

"N-nothing." He shifted slightly in his seat.

"You're really red." He looked Iike he was trying to become the chair.

He was so cute.

* * *

 

He really hated Jongin. Like actual hate. At a stoplight I couldn't help but lean over and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Saturday." I said getting out the car." My treat"

"Y-yeah" he rubbed his neck, smiling nervously." I-I'll s-see you t-then."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo slid down against the wall, his phone ringing for the fourty-fifth time. His head was spinning, his heart bear by harder then ever.

He changed his number. Twice. Yet he kept getting it. That bastard.

He knew it was him , the dialed that number too many times to forget. He took off his socks throwing them across the room.

He hated wearing socks.

After the sixtieth ring he answered.

"What Jongin?" He hissed

"Stop ignoring my calls." His voice was rough, growing through the phone. He sounded like he was whispering, like he couldn't talk to loud someone will hear.

"Come outside."

"Get the fuck away from my house you stalker." Kyungsoo ran to the window, looking at the unmistakable tall figure near his territory." I'll call the fucking police."

"Can we please just talk. In person." Kyungsoo hung up the phone. He walked around and hesitating at the door. He opened it seeing the Jongin. 

So breathtaking.

"Kyungsoo." He reached out.

"Dont touch me. Say what you want then leave." He snapped.

"Listen I know what I did was wrong. I know I hurt you but I...- I'm gay Kyungsoo. And I realized that. After we broke up I haven't talked to her since. I haven't touched her-"

"You fucked her in my mattress." Kyungsoo growled.

"She gave me head! That was it!"

"I saw you on top and in her. Even if that was the case, am I supposed to forgive you."

"I did not fuck her Kyungsoo." A tear left his eye. He swallowed thickly, quickly wiping his face." I never fucked her."

"So what the fuck were you doing! Dry humping her?" Kyungsoo raised his voice, opening the door more to look at Jongin. 

"I was...- I was kissing her. I never fucked her. She never took off her pants."

"What does this solve?" He shrugged his shoulders." You still texted her. You said you lo-"

"No I don't. I love you Kyungsoo. I always have and I always will. I don't know why I fucking touched her. I don't, honestly. But I love you. Just please-" he moved forward, Kyungsoo put a hand against his chest.

"6 months,3 days. We're done Jongin. It's over, I've moved on, I won't be like you and cheat on my boyfriend." Kyungsoo nudged him back.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Go away." 

Kyungsoo wasn't one to be afraid. Even of someone who was seven feet tall. But something snapped in Jongin. After 'boyfriend' left his lips a change happened. He seen the taller bring his hand back, and slap him.

Jongin has never hit him. Ever. Aside from the casual kinky spanking sessions they used to have when they were in love. This was different. Jealously and anger. the full force of his large hand against his soft small face.

Kyungsoo has never been more stunned. 

He cried. He actually cried after being hit.

Kyungsoo 7 minutes ago would have tore his legs off. 

He slams his door and locks it, ignoring the constant loud knocks against the door.

* * *

4 in the morning.

"H-he hit m-me...a-a-and I don't know I just couldn't even process." The phone hung up. He cried more. Ten minutes later, he was ready to go to sleep, Chanyeol arrived at his door.

Chanyeol knocked softly, Kyungsoo quickly let him in. He let the taller cuddle him, pick him up and bring him to the bed.

He let him baby him, rubbing his head until he eventually fell asleep. He stayed with him all night.

The hand print Jongin left on his face was more visible in the morning sun. Kyungsoo woke up, looking into soft smooth face, gently breathing and calmed. He sat up, and caused Chanyeol to stir awake.

He forced a smile. Chanyeol's face stayed emotionless. Usually he was so readable. Every emotion he felt was detected.

But now there was nothing. There was nothing until he started to speak.

"If he ever touches you again."

He found it.

"Call me."

Glowing in his eyes and dripping from his voice.

"I'll rip him apart.

Hate. Nothing but hate. Kyungsoo can never say he hated someone as much as Chanyeol hated Jongin at this moment. It was rough.

 

 

Chanyeol kissed him. The softness of his lips bringing him to an ultimate state of calm. Every time the taller pulled back ,Kyungsoo was chasing him for more. Eager for more of the soft lips against his own.

It was breathtaking.

He was so gentle with him.

"Would you ever hit me?"

"The most damage I'd do to you is flicking your small forehead." He kissed his hairline, then his mode, and back down to the plump lips waiting for his own." If I ever hit you it wouldn't be during an argument."

"When then?"

"If you're bad. And I have to hit something deep..." His voice trailed off. Kyungsoo felt himself hardening."I'd hit it hard." He purred in his ear. Kyungsoo shivered at his voice, his hair stood on his neck at the large hand in his thigh.

"And I'll make sure to hit it every time." Kyungsoo stared at his lips before leaning back in and kissing him. 

"Why don't you hit it then?"

"You have to make yourself clear Kyungsoo." Chanyeol smirked against his cheek, giving it a small kiss.

"I want you to make me forget." Kyungsoo crawled into his lap." Be rough with me."

"You're too used to violence." Chanyeol kissed his neck, pausing at the sensitive skin." You need love."

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo bucked against the larger figure on top of him. He clenched around him, moaning into his ear. Chanyeol hissed, lifting his legs against his chest and thrusting deeper until he hit something.

"Wait-" his eyes rolled back as he hit it again, his mouth gaped open and spit leaving the corners and glistening over his lips.He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping it.

He whined at the constant pleasure. He  usually found his pleasure through pain, or through desperation.

Chanyeol was giving him everything he wanted and more.

"Channie..." He whined again in pleasure, holding the back of his knees as the larger pounded inside of him." I-I'm...," his voice cut off as he came hard, staining his own stomach with his hot cum.

Chanyeol slowed down seeing Kyungsoo still in a daze. He let him come down from his orgasm before continuing to chase his own. He released inside of him, filling him with a warm feeling. Kyungsoo relaxed, falling dropping his head down on the pillow.Chanyeol leaned back, slowly pulling out. After a couple seconds he started giggling. his normal bubbly personality coming back.

"I'm so hungry." He complained, laying next to him." Want some food?"

"I dont feel like getting up." Kyungsoo looked over to him.

"Oh! There's this website I sometimes order food from. It's really good. But sometimes it gets cold When it comes to my house." Chanyeol pouted, poking his bottom lip out, he got up,getting his phone out his  pants pocket his dick just hanging for Kyungsoo to gaze at.

He ordered his food and showed Kyungsoo how the website worked.

"It's really good. But they're assholes if they dint get tips. I feel bad because I never carry cash."

 

"Chanyeol."

"Hmm?"

"You're so beautiful and you don't even know it." 

 

 


End file.
